Going Places
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: One shot based off tonight's (09.04.2013) scenes. Read inside for details.


Going Places.

OH MY GOD, we got some J/L cuteness tonight. I love, love, love! I've decided to write a one shot based off tonight's episode. This idea popped into my head after Lauren stormed into the vic to confront Joey then the scene after with Lucy confirmed that I needed to do this one-shot! It's set between them two scenes I've just mentioned!:) xoxo

"What the hell was that, Lauren?" Joey proclaimed, after they walked into the female toilets.

"You. Here. You know what I'm on about" She replied, crossing her arms.

"Wait a second, who told you this again?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucy" She said quietly, looking away.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that" He replied, grabbing her arm, taking them out of their crossed state.

"Lucy" She said louder, sighing.

"And what is her sole purpose, especially when it comes to you and me?" Joey asked, looking at Lauren.

"Cause trouble" She replied, sighing, moving away and rubbing her forehead.

"And your letting her, babe. If you keep letting her, she is gonna win and we can't have that now can we?" He questioned. She looked and nodded in defeat before sighing, moving towards one of the cubicles, pulling the seat down and sat on it.

"She's been winding me up all night" Lauren said after a moment. He leaned at the toilet door frame, looking at him.

"Typical Lucy stuff, yeah?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but there was one thing and I'm not sure how to feel about it" She admitted, biting her lip.

"Go on" He replied. She sighed, looking up at him, wondering wherever or not to go there.

"Sharon asked me something earlier and Lucy didn't give me chance to answer because she had her bitchy input" She told him after a brief pause.

"What was it she asked?" He questioned, confused over what could have Lauren like this. She looked up at him and he saw her take a deep breath.

"She asked would me and you would ever get married and Lucy said in usual bitch mode is that even legal" She replied.

Joey sighed, rubbing his temples before crouching to her level. He tucked her hair behind her. She blushed at this. He smiled and then took her hands.

"As far as I know it is legal but you don't wanna go there yet do you, babe?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

"No! Of course not" She exclaimed "I mean, you know, I'm only 19. It's just when Lucy said that, it threw me off guard"

"Just ignore her, please" He said. She nodded and he stood up, locking the door.

"What are you doing?" Lauren questioned, confused.

"Well I should be very annoyed and angry that you embarrassed me like that but we are alone and I think I could spare us 5 minutes" He replied, smirking at her.

"In the toilets? I don't think so" She said, smiling.

"It didn't stop you the other month before Poppy walked in!" He proclaimed, raising an eyebrow. She scoffed, moving forward he met her kiss, pulling her up and pushing her towards the toilet wall.

"I meant to say, you look hot tonight" He told her, stopping their kiss and placed her leg around his waist.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She replied, pulling on his front of his shirt and kissed him again, her hands now trailing down his body until they found the zipper of his trousers. She smirked as she unzipped it before dipping her hand into his boxers.

"Your not really gonna tease me are you? After the show you put on out there?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged, kissing him again. He bunched up her dress and pulled down her kickers whilst Lauren removed her hand and pulled down his boxers.

She gasped upon contact as he entered her. Her hands clawed at his back pulling him closer as he rested one hand above her hand and he began thrusting. She moaned, tilting her head back. He took this chance to buried his head in the crook of her neck. She moaned louder and she felt her insides clench around him.

"Go on, babe, let go. I'm not far behind you" He whispered in her ear. She gasped and climaxed, trying to control her sound. He groaned and came himself...

He smirked as he stepped out of her, pulling his trousers up.

"Come on, before they send out a search party" He told her, kissing her briefly...


End file.
